Twisted Veela Occurrence
by halfblood hufflepuff
Summary: Oneshot. Blaise's wise words echo in her head, 'Never be alone with Draco.' Unfortunately it is too late to follow his advice, Hermione finds herself trapped in Draco's arms and listening to his madness.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this is purely fanfiction to satisfy the imagination of unsatisfied readers. :)

A.N: I'm in my writing phase - pazazzz, also I should update the other fanfic - I'll leave it for a while. BTW Thank you for the reviews for the previous oneshot 'Tell Me You're Mine, Forever' although personally I find that fanfic a bit too cliché for my tastes, lol.

Anyways...

xxx

_It begins with small occurrences._

o-o-o-o

Hermione Granger sits in the corner of the library, studying to take her mind off painful matters.

o-o-o-o

Draco Malfoy is prowling around the corridors, sending icy glares to anyone who looks him in the eyes. Swiftly he heads to the library.

o-o-o-o

Blaise Zabini is napping and dreaming a fantasy that any love sick fool would be thinking about - his love interest.

o-o-o-o

Harry Potter is flying around on his broom, trying to cool his head and wondering about his sexual orientation.

o-o-o-o

xxx

o-o-o-o

Hermione is scared.

Earlier she heard the door slam open and she can feel his presence. Madam Pince isn't around as she went on a break, and the library is mainly deserted as it is a weekend.

Blaise had warned her, and she foolishly shrugged his advice, not realizing how urgent it was.

_'Never be alone with Draco.'_

Quickly as she can before he spots her, Hermione gathers her belongings and starts stuffing them into her bag. She quickens her pace as she hears his footsteps slapping on the ceramic tiles and heading towards her.

She can feel his cold stare burn into the back of her head.

She tries unsuccessfully to calm her frantic heart beats, and to stop her hands from shaking.

He's coming closer.

Grabbing the textbook she was studying, she manages to get it near the entrance of her bag when a pale hand shoots out and holds onto hers. She closes her eyes and bites her tongue as she can feel his breath beside her ear.

He's right behind her.

Judging by how he is crushing her small hand, he is mad.

'Mudblood,' he sneers, 'studying I see.'

Not trusting her voice, Hermione keeps silent.

'Tsk Tsk, studying what? Let me see,' Draco gently takes the book from her hands and looks at the cover. He chuckles and she can feel the vibrations from his chest. '_Wizard World Guide to Veelas _- interesting choice of literature. So, you heard the news, haven't you?'

Hermione looks down and fiddles with the stiches on her bag.

Draco flips through the pages, enjoying their close proximity and relishing in her warmth and heavenly devine scent.

'I assume I must do a monologue for you,' he smirks, and closes his eyes to murmur in her ear, 'a few days ago Blaise collapsed in the Great Hall, while everyone was dining. Simply inconvenient, I had to carry him along with Potter,' his tone said with distaste, 'to Madam Pomfrey.'

Slowly, the hand that does not craddle the book strokes down Hermione's arm, and it travels down to grasp her hand. Hermione's uneven breathes hitch and Draco leans in closer to her.

'It turns out his veela genes have awakened, frightful sight to see; you remember being there? He was primal, clawing everything in sight, I managed to walk in to save you before he,' Draco's hand tightens on Hermione's and she whimpers in pain, Draco sighs and loosens his hold, 'Before he killed you.'

Draco drops the book and its thud echos off the wall. With his now free hand he moves Hermione's soft and silky curls to one side of her neck, making sure to lightly skim her vulnerable skin.

Draco starts to chortle darkly as he continues the tale:

'You cried, oh how I wanted to be the first to make you cry like that! You were so confused, you cried his name while safe in the confinement of my arms. You had a crush on him,' Draco's tone became menancing and he wraps his arms around her as he pulls Hermione closer.

'I can't allow you to love a monster other than me, can I?' Draco utters under his breath while planting a kiss on Hermione's bear neck.

Hermione tries to protest, but no sound comes out of her throat.

Draco waves his wand in front of her, and his lips form a sadistic smirk against her skin.

'Magic, my dear, I casted a silencing charm when I arrived.'

Hermione groans and tries to grab her wand from her pocket, to find nothing.

'I also have your wand, you are too careless and trusting. Good thing I'm here to balance that,' whispers Draco lovingly and cruelly into her ear.

'Continuing on, my Mudblood, your idiot friend, Scarhead ran into the room and jumped onto Blaise to save you. Imagine that, the moment Potter touched my friend, Blaise calms down and becomes unconcious. Coincidence? I never knew Potter is a faggot,' Draco's tone becomes more and more dangerous.

Draco sits down and Hermione turns to give him a look of disbelief. Why repeat these miserable events?

Draco pats his leg, indicating she should sit on his lap, but Hermione stays standing. Draco becomes impatient and jerks her wrist forward, she expected it and now they struggle a game of tug-of-war...

'Hermione,' Draco warns in an icy tone, his eyes hardening.

Hermione shakes her head and tries to inflict pain on the long fingers enwrapped around her wrist. She flicks him, she beats his hand, but he won't let go.

Draco sighs and runs the free hand through his hair.

'Why can't you obey me?' he says, determined not to let go.

Hermione glares at his rheatorical question, and purses her lips while tugging on her hand.

'Well, I will continue the story then,' says Draco as she stuggles, 'You were crushed, you fell for Blaise during sessions of Slughorn's club, never a clue that he swings the other way.'

Draco starts laughing mirthlessly.

'He formed a friendship with you, out of pity! He didn't want to admit his attraction to Potter!'

Hermione stops struggling, and a blush of embarassement form in her cheeks. She wants to run away before this insufferable bloke reveals even more, whatever business he is here for, she hopes it will be over soon.

'You do not earn my sympathy, sweetheart. Anyways, I bring this up, because there is urgent new I must inform you, my Hermione. Don't you wonder why am I constantly cruel to you? I deliberately ignore Pothead and Weasel just to focus on taunting only you? Haven't you wondered why only you are the target of my insults?'

Hermione feels tired dealing with Draco's madness. She stops struggling to raise an eyebrow at him.

Letting her guard down is a futile error, as Draco once again jerks her forward and she lands on him, her face inches from his, and in an awkward position.

Draco purrs and caresses her cheek, his cold eyes turning warm and inviting.

'I, too, am a veela,' he simply told her.

Hermione blinks, and Draco can't help but stare at the lashes and their fullness; she's so naturally beautiful.

Hermione is confused, why is he telling her? Although, at their closeness, Hermione can't stop blushing and noticing how Draco's pupils grow bigger until there is only a ring of silver around the blackness.

Draco leans forward and kisses her gently, slowly pulling her into a more comfortable position.

'Relax, love,' whispers Draco on Hermione's lips. Her tense and stiff posture unwinds as Draco gently rubs her back.

Draco pulls back and tilts Hermione's chin up so that she can look him in the eyes.

He smiles, and Hermione barely is able to register the words until after Draco kisses her more passionatlely.

'You are my mate.'

o-o-o-o

_Ends with a confession._

xxx

A.N: Oneshot, mainly because it does not contain a plot, I just typed it out of boredom. :)

There's a chance I might continue, but honestly I haven't a clue where to go from here. So I leave it open and hanging.

Leave a review, post a suggestion, reccommend an inspiration,

Halfblood Hufflepuff


End file.
